Slumber Party
by Alice W. Hale
Summary: Set during Eclipse, Alice begins the slumber party with Bella but ends it was Jasper. A little girl time and a little fluff. :


Slumber Party

_A/N Set in Eclipse, when Edward has Alice babysit Bella while he's off hunting. The slumber party. I changed it up a little from what really happened so that there could be some A/J fluff in the end. Not loving this one, by the way... It didn't quite turn out the way I was aiming for... Don't be too harsh! lol_

"Thanks Edward!" Alice was practically bouncing with excitement as she looked into the Cullen's massive garage. "I promise she'll be in good hands!"

Inside, there was a new car; a beautiful canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, just like the one she'd stolen in Italy. "You're the greatest!" she squealed, as she dashed to the driver's side door. She could already smell the leather seats.

Edward watched his adopted little sister and couldn't help but smile at her excitement. He knew Bella would be safe while he was away, if only because Alice wasn't going to do anything to risk losing her new toy.

***

The next evening, Alice sat at the kitchen table watching Bella eat. Esme had picked up Italian for her in Port Angeles. Though Bella seemed to enjoy it, Alice was having trouble getting over the stink of human food. "Hurry up!" she said anxiously. "We've got _so_ much to do, we can't afford to waste anymore time!" Bella groaned. She didn't even want to know what horrors Alice had planned.

"First, I'm going to give you a pedicure!" Alice pulled the almost-empty bowl away from Bella and dropped it into the sink. "Let's go!" Bella braced herself and tried to stay planted in the chair. Alice didn't even notice this as she grabbed her hand and dragged Bella up the stairs.

The bathroom was gigantic. It was larger than Bella's bedroom and was extremely girly. There were pink towels embroidered with her name, bouquets of flowers, and a full array of bath products. Bella thought this was slightly odd since the Cullen's didn't really need to worry too much about hygiene. She picked up the first bottle on the shelf and sniffed the liquid inside. The fragrance caught her off guard. It smelled… _exactly_ like Alice!

Alice noticed her shocked expression and grinned. "Smells good, doesn't it? Jasper had it blended for me for our last anniversary. He said that's exactly how I smell to him." Bella thought it was romantic, in a weird sort of way. She'd like Edward to give her a fragrance that smelled just like _him_, though.

"Okay, so first you need to soak your feet." Alice rushed around the room in extreme excitement; she was gathering products and filling the tub with warm water. She chattered aimlessly, but Bella wasn't really listening- her mind had wandered to Edward. "Now…" Alice continued, "I'm going to rub this" she held up a bottle "on your feet and legs." Bella groaned again as Alice squeezed the goo onto her legs. It was cold and made her shiver a little.

"Alice…_why_ are you torturing me like this?"

"You saw the car Bella! I _have _to entertain you while Edward's away. Are you sure you don't want to drive to LA? I swear I'll get you back before morning!" Bella mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

Suddenly Alice was on the other side of the bathroom, digging through one of the many cabinets. She giggled. Bella looked worried again. When Alice returned, she had a bottle of blood red nail polish in her small hand. "The irony," she explained, still giggling while she painted Bella's toes quickly.

"Can I at least use your phone if you're going to hold me captive?" Alice knew exactly what Bella was thinking. "Ugh," Alice responded, "Okay, okay. He didn't _specifically _prohibit this…"

After Bella had called Jacob, she was grumpy. Alice knew just how to fix that: a facial. She giggled once more as she dragged Bella back into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Alice had covered Bella's petulant face with a green clay mask that was beginning to harden. "Careful, Bella, your face might get stuck like that."

"Alice, get this junk off of me! I want to go to bed now."

"Fine, Bella. This hostage stuff is fun, though!" After washing off the "goo," as Bella kept calling it, Alice showed her to Edward's room and convinced her that the huge bed in his room wasn't too much and that there was absolutely no way Edward was going to have Bella sleep on the sofa. Once she was certain that Bella wasn't going to sneak out and after she foresaw that Rosalie was going to pay Bella a visit, Alice went downstairs and sat on the big white porch.

She had a message on her phone from Jasper; it was nice to hear his voice. Even though the boys had only been gone for less than a day, she always missed her love when he was gone. "Ali", the message began, "Emmett and I got into a little argument so I decided to come home early. Everything's fine now but I'm dying to see you anyways… I'll be home soon, darlin'" he promised as it clicked off. The message was left two hours earlier- he would be home very soon.

She grinned. So rarely could Jasper surprise her that this was a nice change. She must have been too busy "torturing" Bella to see him decide to come home early. Leaning over the porch railing, Alice took a deep breath of air, searching for his scent in the cool breeze.

She didn't have to wait long before she caught a whiff of his delicious scent coming towards the house. She met him in the middle of the yard where he caught her in his strong arms and they tumbled to the grass together. "I missed you," she said before she kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he responded smiling, using his perfect-Southern-gentleman voice that she loved so much. He pulled her small frame on top of him and kissed her passionately. Neither of them were worried that they'd be found: Rosalie and Bella were in Edward's room; the boys were gone; and Esme, well, Esme would pretend she hadn't spotted them in the process of making love on the front lawn…


End file.
